Forever
by Miis Amane
Summary: Albus relembra os doces momentos que tivera com seu Scorpius. Escrita para o Projeto Pinhãozinho - Innocent Love, do fórum 6V.


**Autor:** Miis Amane.  
><strong>Título:<strong> Forever.  
><strong>Beta<strong>: Nickie (L)  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> PG-13.  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Albus relembra os doces momentos que tivera com _seu_ Scorpius.  
><strong>Situação:<strong> Envelhecendo ao seu lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Forever<br>**

**o0o  
><strong>

Albus calculou todos os passos até a cadeira na varanda. Sete passos. Ele respirou fundo, um passo depois do outro. Um, dois, três... Sete! Largou o corpo na cadeira e relaxou. Naquele brilhante sol da manhã poderia colocar todos os pensamentos em dia, poderia sorrir com tudo o que já havia passado e podia planejar o que ainda tinha para viver. Cruzou as mãos sobre o colo enquanto a cadeira balançava e ele piscava preguiçosamente os olhos verdes cansados. Os dedos da mão direita rodaram o anel na mão esquerda e, imediatamente, várias lembranças tomaram sua mente. Poderia escolher qualquer uma, pois se lembrava de todas perfeitamente. Elas passavam como flashes rápidos por suas pálpebras fechadas enquanto o anel ainda rodava e o sorriso não tão mais estonteante pairava em seus lábios. Por fim parou de rodar o anel no dedo e sorriu sereno. Adorava essa, mais que todas as outras.

**o0o**

Albus encostou as costas no tronco da árvore enquanto Scorpius se acomodava entre suas pernas, as costas em seu peito. Por sobre a barriga do loiro as mãos permaneciam juntas, como em um abraço. O sol se punha no céu, fazendo o azul ser substituído pelo laranja avermelhado costumeiro. Scorpius poderia assistir o sol se por e as estrelas aparecerem todos os dias, e não se cansaria nunca. Albus podia observar enquanto Scorpius assistia os fenômenos da natureza se realizar todos os dias, mas não se cansaria nunca de ver o brilho encantado nos olhos acinzentados, que só aparecia ali quando as estrelas apontavam no céu e quando ele estava com Albus.

Albus sorriu sozinho, sabendo que nesse momento os olhos de Scorpius estariam hipnotizados pelo Sol que sumia no horizonte.

- Scorpy? – Albus chamou baixo enquanto suas mãos começaram um carinho leve nas mãos de Scorpius.

- O quê? – Scorpius sussurrou, parecendo totalmente ausente. Albus encostou a cabeça no ombro do menor e sussurrou próximo a sua orelha.

- Porque você gosta tanto das estrelas? – Scorpius chacoalhou a cabeça levemente e Albus ria por ter causado um arrepio no loiro. Scorpius virou a cabeça para trás alguns centímetros, o bastante para ter uma rápida visão dos olhos verdes de Albus.

- Eu... Eu na verdade não sei, Al. Eu sei que desde sempre elas estavam presentes e sempre me fascinavam. Eu fui batizado com o nome de uma constelação. E, quando eu era pequeno minha mãe colocou estrelas no teto do meu quarto porque eu tinha medo de escuro e eu me sentia seguro quando eu olhava para elas. E então as estrelas no meu teto não bastavam mais, e eu queria as de verdade. Elas têm um brilho tão encantador, fascinante, que mesmo a pessoa mais sem sentimentos do mundo se alegraria ao ver a primeira estrela brotar no céu. Elas sempre me mantiveram seguro, como se estivessem olhando por mim. Mas agora elas vêm tendo outro significado. – Scorpius olhou para Albus de novo, sentindo que falara demais e com as bochechas aos poucos ficando no mesmo vermelho do céu. Albus olhava encantado para Scorpius, sorrindo bobo por descobrir cada vez mais como o _seu_Scorpius era adorável.

- E qual significado elas vem tendo?

- Elas... Elas me lembram seus olhos. – Scorpius virou o rosto para Albus, tendo as bochechas num vermelho intenso. – Não só seus olhos, elas me lembram você. Me lembram o seu sorriso, me lembram seu brilho. Mas acima de tudo me lembram que você é como elas. – Albus arqueou a sobrancelha negra, querendo saber no que ele era igual às estrelas.

- Eu sou como elas? – Scorpius acenou positivamente com a cabeça, as bochechas ficando cada vez mais coradas. – Como?

- Eu sei que mesmo que eu não veja, elas sempre vão estar ali, olhando por mim. E eu sei que mesmo que muitas vezes eu não perceba você sempre esta aqui, olhando por mim. Eu sei que mesmo que algum dia elas sumam, eu sempre vou ter elas guardadas na minha memória. Eu sei que quando nos estamos longe, basta eu fechar os olhos que você me vem à mente. E eu sei que mesmo que elas não saibam da minha existência, eu vou amar elas cada dia mais. E mesmo você sabendo da minha existência, eu te amo cada dia mais. – Scorpius abaixou os olhos, suas bochechas mais coradas do que maças, suas mãos apertando fortemente as de Albus, com medo da reação dele.

Albus estava sem palavras. Scorpius nunca falara nada parecido com isso, nada que expressasse o quanto ele gostava de Albus. O máximo que ele conseguiu fazer foi colar seus lábios na bochecha de Scorpius, e deslizá-los até que eles estivessem juntos com os lábios do loiro. Eles tinham um encaixe perfeito, tão perfeito que era inevitável não suspirar quando eles estavam juntos. Albus subiu uma mão para o rosto de Scorpius, acariciando a bochecha macia dele enquanto afastava seus lábios para junta-los novamente um segundo depois. E então separá-los e junta-los de novo. E repetiu isso até que Scorpius começou a rir abobado, e ele teve que acompanhar a risada gostosa e envergonhada do menor. Albus se encostou a árvore novamente, tendo a cabeça de Scorpius apoiada no seu peito e suas mãos juntas na barriga do mesmo. Scorpius não precisava que Albus falasse palavras bonitas para ele saber que Albus gostava dele também. Scorpius não precisava que Albus demonstrasse com palavras tudo o que ele já demonstrava com gestos. Ele estava feliz. Estava feliz por saber que, assim como as estrelas, Albus sempre estaria ali.

- Scorpy, eu quero ficar velhinho com você.. – Albus soltou, de repente, depois de longos minutos de silêncio. E depois do silêncio ser rompido pelas palavras de Albus, ele foi totalmente esquecido com a risada alta que escapou dos lábios do loiro.

- Ficar velhinho? – os orbes cinzas brilhantes riam, enquanto Albus concordava com a cabeça. – Porque velhinho, Al?

- Uma vez eu ouvi dizer que amar uma pessoa significa querer envelhecer com ela. – Scorpius olhou em expectativa para Albus, enquanto as bochechas iam se tornando vermelhas. – E eu te amo. – Scorpius abriu e fechou a boca milhões de vezes, sem reação. Era a primeira vez que Albus falava aquelas palavras para ele, e aquilo o atingiu da mesma maneira como os raios de sol o atingiam pela manhã. Primeiro eles eram fortes, como um baque, e então eles se tornavam confortáveis e o aqueciam, de dentro para fora. Ele se virou entre as pernas de Albus e grudou seus lábios com força, fazendo o moreno bater a cabeça desastradamente na árvore, ocasionando gargalhadas pela parte de ambos. Se amar uma pessoa significava querer envelhecer com ela, ele dividiria sua bengala com Albus, até o fim de seus dias.

**o0o**

Albus sentia suas bochechas doendo de tão grande que era o seu sorriso. Pequenas lembranças assim eram ótimas pra recordar todos os momentos que ele e Scorpius haviam passado juntos. O sorriso permanecia no rosto envelhecido do mesmo jeito que os olhos verdes esgotados permaneciam fechados, recordando as últimas imagens. Albus sentiu duas mãos nos seus ombros e recebeu um beijo leve na bochecha.

- Al? – ele abriu os olhos, sorrindo ainda mais quando viu os olhos acinzentados brilhosos a sua frente. – No que estava pensando?

- Em nós. – Scorpius sorriu, se sentando calmamente na cadeira ao lado de Albus e pegando a mão esquerda do maior com a sua direita. Ele rodou o anel na mão que possuía as pequenas rugas.

- Às vezes eu tenho medo dessas suas recordações. Você pode querer um Scorpius que já não existe mais, o único que sobrou fui eu. – Scorpius rodou novamente o anel, sorrindo fraco, olhando para a própria mão.

- Não seja bobo Scorpy, você nem sabe do que eu estava me lembrando!

- E o que era? – cinzas brilhosos encontrando verdes esgotados.

- Estava me lembrando de quando eu disse que queria ficar velhinho ao seu lado. – Scorpius sorriu, mostrando muito fracamente que a covinha ainda existia em sua bochecha.

- Pelo menos esse desejo você realizou. – Albus sorriu, pegando a mão esquerda de Scorpius com a sua direta e rodando a circunferência dourada no dedo branco do loiro.

- E ela valeu totalmente à pena.

- Porque diz isso? – Scorpius olhou nos olhos verdes, desconfiado.

- Porque tudo que eu fiz ao seu lado valeu à pena. Minha vida inteira valeu à pena, porque eu a dividi com você. E eu sei que quando nós partirmos desse mundo, nós estaremos lá em cima, junto com o sol e a lua. Nós seremos estrelas Scorpius. Seremos a coisa que você mais ama. – Scorpius balançou a cabeça, rindo.

- Está errado, Potter. A coisa que eu mais amo, no universo inteiro, é você. E se todos esses anos não foram suficientes para te provar isso, eu não sei o que seria. – Albus sorriu alegremente, puxando a mão envelhecidamente branca de encontro aos seus lábios e depositando um beijo sobre a aliança. Se ele poderia ter tido outra vida, isso não importava agora. Importava é que ele tinha tomado a decisão certa e que tinha valido – totalmente – a pena. Afinal, quando se ama alguém, se quer estar junto da pessoa toda a sua vida. O que poderia ser a melhor representação do amor do que um casal de velhinhos, sorrindo, na varanda de uma casa durante o nascer do Sol? O amor é como as estrelas: às vezes você pode não ver, mas você sabe que ele está lá, para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Essa fanfic foi escrita para o Projeto Pinhãozinho - Innocent Love xD<strong>

**REVIEWS?********************  
><strong>****************


End file.
